Aztecs VS Draylonians: Enemies of Time
by A.I.T. - Author In Training
Summary: They've always hated each other, but what will happen when a war is called? The newest generation certainly doesn't like it. They're determined to put an end to this war, but they have to hurry before time runs out... and time is never on their side it seems.
1. And So It Starts

**And So It Starts**

"It's two in the fricken morning. All I want to know is, why in the hell am I here?"

Nicole frowned at her. Sydney returned her gaze.

"Hey, I'm tired and I'm cranky, get used to it." Sydney slumped down in her chair. She crossed her arms and frowned.

"Well if you need to know, I have reason to believe that the Aztecs are planning an attack on us." John said it in an aggressive way.

"You mean the ancient civilization that ended hundreds of years ago?" Sydney said with an irritated, tired tone.

"Yes, but there are still descendants… and their gods and goddesses." John growled out the last part. Sydney rolled her eyes. "I also believe a new goddess has been recently named."

"You have five minutes to explain to me what's going on before I go back to bed." She said it with an aggravated tone.

John sighed. "It's complicated." He said reasonably.

"Well, make it _not _complicated." She glared at him.

"Well, the bottom line is I think it's time we started war." Sydney sat up in her seat while everyone else murmured about John's decision.

"Another war?" One of the gods asked, bewildered. John nodded.

"I know. It may not be the best decision, but we can all agree that we can't take chances. It must turn out better than last time, it has to." Another murmur from the gods and goddesses arose at this. Sydney looked around.

"You still haven't explained why you're doing this." John looked at her. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I told you it's complicated." John tried to reason with her.

"Which translates to: You don't have a reason, you're doing this for no reason and this is really a pointless war." John stared at her, shocked at her reaction. "I like to watch a good fight every now and then just like anybody else, but a war? _Not_ my kind of thing."

"You're only twelve, you're young. You wouldn't understand the whole background of it. Plus you've only been here for a few months. This whole thing is new to you."

Sydney glared at him and stood up. "I've been here long enough _and_ I'm old enough to understand this stuff. And I _know_ that this is stupid. My decision stays the same. You don't have a purpose, you just feel like doing it. There's no reason in this. And _I _think you shouldn't do it."

"There is reason, and my decision stays the same as well. A war must come. Now."

She glared at him one final time and left. "_Well, if I want them to stop and get them to see some reason, I'm going to need some help_." She thought as she marched down the hall. "_I think it's time to visit an old friend_."

* * *

Yup, another TWT story. I'm co-writing this with LottesBlossom. This will be more of a type as ideas come thing. So updates might be a little scattered. Sorry! This won't relate to my other stories, just include some of the characters. Anyway review!


	2. Special Visits

**Special Visits**

Joe POV

"So you can tell me about your whole Aztec past, as much as you know anyway, but you never think to mention you're in a band?" I raised an eyebrow at her. Rosa smiled.

"Well, it never came up. The other things did." She said.

I rolled my eyes.

"So who's all in it?"

"Well, me…"

"Of course." I interrupted her before she could finish. She looked at me.

"And Ki-Ki sing, Manny plays drums, Strong Wind plays guitar, and Ivan is our DJ." She finished. "We're performing at the House of Rock tonight with a few other bands."

"Is that where we're going?" I asked.

She nodded. House of Rock? Why did that sound familiar? Wasn't that where…

"Hurry up. I can't be late." Rosa snapped me out of my thoughts. I hadn't realized I had slowed down. I sped up and caught up with her.

"Well that sounds cool. Do you know the other bands?"

She shook her head. "No, but this will be our first performance in a while. We're really excited." She smiled. Making it obvious that she was. Before I realized it, we were there. We walked inside. The place was already pretty busy. Some of the bands had already performed. We slipped through the crowd until we found a place to stand. There were tables surrounding in us with a lot of people sitting in them. I couldn't see a single face there were so many people. How many bands were performing here?

"When are you going on?" I asked her.

"After this next band, so I have to go backstage." She replied. I nodded.

"Ok. See you."

"Bye." The next band only played three songs, and they weren't that good, so Rosa's band came on pretty quickly. When they started to play I recognized their first song quickly. It was Just Dance by Lady Gaga. They were pretty good. About half way through their performance I heard some people talking behind me.

"You know, she has a nice figure compared to most girls your age." I winced as I heard a smacking sound. "Ow. I never said she was prettier than you, Meggy."

"You might want to watch what you say before you end up getting smacked." I heard someone laugh. It sounded familiar. I turned around.

"Sydney?" My jaw dropped. What was she doing here? She was supposed to be at Draylon.

"Bout time you noticed I was here. I've been sitting here, for what, fifteen minutes?" She smirked at me. "I thought it was time for a _special_ visit." I didn't know if it was just me or something else, but I the way she said special worried me. This should be fun.

* * *

Yayz! Its finally been updated! Not sure when the next update will be, but I've joined a creative writing club at school, so I'll be able to write more which means quicker updates! I don't really have writers block, but I'm writing a lot of stories at the moment so I'm getting to many ideas so it's more like writers overload. So there will be updates and more writting it just may not be for this story. I've also posted a new poll on my profile. Anyway Review and Vote!!!!


	3. I'm Back

**I'm Back**

Joe POV

I couldn't believe it. What was she doing here?

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Missed you too." She rolled her eyes. Same old Syd.

"Well, it's awesome to see you and all, but I thought you had to stay at Draylon." I needed an explanation. She sighed.

"Well," The way she said it mad me realize I didn't like where this was going. "We have a problem." I groaned.

"What kind of problem?"

"Oh, you know, same old stuff. Some prophecies, the possibility of war." She mumbled out the last part, but I could still hear her.

"What?!" I was louder than I meant to be and a few people starred.

"You heard me." I sighed. I knew this would be fun.

"What's it about this time?"

"I have no idea." I starred at her. "They won't tell me anything. Which means they've done something that they regret and are either ashamed of it or are too proud to admit it." I nodded.

"A war against who, exactly?"

"Well…"

"Um, hey." We turned around. Rosa was standing behind us. We had been talking for so long, Rosa's band's performance had already ended. Rosa looked at Sydney. They stared at each other. It took me a minute to remember that they had never met.

"Um," I paused, not really sure what to say. "Rosa, this is Sydney. Sydney this is Rosa."

"Hi." They said it at the same time. Both seemed wary of the other. I couldn't tell why. Sydney looked down at Rosa's necklace and her eyes widened. She looked at me.

"Um, Joe, could I talk to you for a sec?" She asked me.

"I'm right here, just talk." I responded.

"Alone." She said it in a low tone and half closed her eyes at me.

"Um, ok." I looked at Rosa. "We'll be back soon." She nodded, still staring at Sydney funny. What did Sydney want to talk about? We walked a few feet away. "Ok, so what's up?" She looked at me for a few minutes, then responded.

"Is that girl…"

"Rosa." I corrected her.

"Whatever." She waved her hand dismissively. "Is she," She paused like she was thinking about what to say next. "Aztec?"

* * *

The next two chaps are typed up, so I'll post those when I get reviews. I'm getting less and less time to write. We have testing in a few weeks and the teachers are givin us lots of homework! So, yeah, after this I'm gonna go update my profile and do some homework. I added a few more choices to the poll. So, vote and review!


	4. Interviews

**Interviews**

Sydney POV

"Um, what?" Joe looked at me like he was trying to hide something. I rolled my eyes.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Joe sighed.

"Yes, yes she is."

"Is she a… goddess?" I looked at Joe.

"How did you…"

"Well, her necklace kinda gives it away. Plus the fact that _I'm_ a goddess gives me a natural intuition about this kind of stuff."

"Oh."

"So, she is?"

"Yes." He looked around. "But I'm pretty sure the world, or at least New York, doesn't need to know that. Why do you need to know anyway?" I smiled. Great.

"This is perfect."

"What is?"

"I've been in New York for a week now and…"

"Wait, a week?" He interrupted her.

"Well, I was looking for you, but they," I nodded towards my band. "Found me first. Now I've found you and an Aztec." I smiled again. Could this get any better?

"Why is that so important?"

"The war, it's being called against them." His jaw just dropped.

* * *

I decided to post this chap because I was bored and my homework was really easy. Anyway I added another choice to the poll. So, Vote and Review!


	5. Explanations

**Explanations**

Rosa POV

What were Joe and that one girl talking about? And why did Joe seem so friendly with her? I wonder if he _liked _her. Like_, like liked_ her. Or if she felt that way about him. His jaw dropped at something the girl said. He looked over at me. What were they talking about? It was getting to me. They walked back over to me.

"Um, Rosa. We need to talk." Joe looked worried. Now I really wanted to know what they were talking about. The girl looked around.

"We should leave. There are too many people here." The girl said. What was her name again? Joe nodded.

"Right." Joe agreed. What was this whole thing about? We stepped outside. It had gotten dark, and cold. The girl didn't seem too bothered by it. In fact, she seemed fine.

"So…" I tried to get them to talk and tell me what the heck was going on.

"You're coming with me." The girl sounded assertive, but at the same time happy and also slightly worried.

"Um, what?" Come with her where?

"Yeah, what?" Joe looked at her. She rolled her eyes.

"You're coming too."

"Oh." Joe looked down, slightly embarrassed. I looked back and forth between them. What was going on? And how did they know each other?

"Go where?" They looked at each other, then at me.

"It's really a long story. Bottom line is, I know what you are." I stepped back. What? I looked over at Joe. Did he tell her? She nodded. "Don't worry, I'm a goddess too." I sighed and stepped back up. Well, that made it better. I think. "Just not an Aztec goddess. I come from Draylon. Where the time gods and goddesses live. Right now, they're all being stupid and for no reason are, calling a war. On the Aztecs."

"What?" I was shocked. A war?

"They won't tell me why, but I figure if I could take you back to Draylon and we become friends, they will call off the war, hopefully."

"Ok." I was still confused, but I didn't want a war between gods to break out. The girl smiled.

"Well Syd," Joe said. Sydney, that was her name. "You're our only way there." Sydney nodded and snapped her fingers. The next thing I knew we were surrounded by green mist, and then, we were gone.

* * *

I don't have any more of the story typed up after this so it'll be a while until an update. Review and Vote!


	6. Let's Light This Candle

**Let's Light This Candle**

Rosa POV

What exactly was this place? It looked like a bedroom. It was nice, and big. I looked around. The walls were splatter painted black and red with a white background. There was a light wood floor instead of a carpet. The bed was against a wall and was pretty big. The sheets and pillows were red and black. They matched the walls. The room also had a computer desk with a laptop, a bookshelf, electric and acoustic guitars hanging on the wall, a mini-fridge, a huge flat-screen TV hanging on the wall with a loveseat and two beanbags in front of it, and a large walk-in closet. Who ever lived here had a really nice place.

"Well, this place has changed a bit." I spun around as Joe spoke. Sydney shrugged.

"Eh, I get bored. This is like the fourth time I've changed it." She replied.

"Nothing's ever good enough for you, is it?"

"Nope." Sydney smiled.

So this was Sydney's bedroom. She has good taste. But I thought I came here to help stop a war. So, if Sydney and I were supposed to become friends, why weren't we talking?

"So…" I prompted. Sydney and Joe looked at me. I smiled, hoping to get this over with.

Sydney POV

This Rosa chic seemed nice. Of course I've only known her for what, five minutes now? I shrugged it off. If there's such a thing as love at first sight, like when I met… never mind, maybe there's such a thing as friendship at first sight too.

"So…" Rosa said. I looked at her. She smiled. Maybe this would work out after all.

Hopefully.

She and Joe did seem to be a little too… _friendly_, though.

And that was just on the outside.

Surely she and Joe weren't, like, a thing. Were they? I rid my head of those thoughts. It's not like really cared anyway.

Did I?

God, I have _got _to stop thinking like that.

I suppose it's time to start this thing. I stepped up to Rosa and smiled. She seemed wary, as if I was going to hurt her. I stuck my hand out.

"Hi. I'm Sydney, Goddess of Time Arts."

Ah, peace, serenity, and happiness, and you know what happens next right?

Yeah, all hell breaks loose. Cause when you're a goddess nothing good ever happens and lasts, right?

* * *

Cliffy! Yayz! Review!


	7. Do You Even Care?

**Do You Even Care?**

Joe POV

"Sydney Nicole Myer!"

I looked over at Syd and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sydney _Nicole_ Myer, huh?"

She glared at me.

"Shut up."

I knew she hated her mom and being named after her, even if it was just a middle name, must have been torture for her. Sydney looked at Rosa.

"I'd take your necklace off if I were you."

Rosa did.

"You are in so much trouble!" screamed Nicole from outside.

Sydney crossed her arms.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my mother."

As soon as Sydney finished, Nicole burst into the room.

"Do you know…"

She stopped at mid-sentence and stared at Rosa. This couldn't be good.

"Know what? The square root of pi? How to kill a cockroach? How babies are…"

"Sydney!"

Sydney distracted Nicole enough to get her attention away from Rosa.

"Watch you're mouth."

"All I said was: How babies are…"

"Sydney!"

"What?"

Sydney smirked. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Rosa. I was used to Syd and Nicole's back and forth arguments. Rosa, on the other hand, was not. She looked pretty freaked too. She gave me a confused look. I mouthed 'you'll get use to it' to her. She nodded and looked away. I was glad Syd had gotten Nicole's attention away from Rosa. If Syd could detect that Rosa was an Aztec goddess from being around her for less than a minute, it wouldn't take Nicole long to figure it out either.

"I was going to say, do you know how worried we've been?" Nicole said.

"Why would you be worried? It's not the first time I disappeared, and this time I actually had a reason for it." Sydney replied.

"Reason or not, you still had us worried."

"And by us you mean no one right? Well, Dad _might_ have been worried, but you? You probably didn't even care."

Nicole stared at Sydney, expressionless. I couldn't tell if she was hurt, angry, or any other emotion. She just stared. If I said that to my mom, I would be grounded for life. I blinked a couple times when I realized what else Syd had said. I know Syd and her mom never got along, but I didn't really know much about her relationship with her dad. They probably weren't as bad as Nicole and Sydney were, but were they close?

"I was worried." Nicole said. Some expressions started to show on her face. She looked sad, but something didn't seem right about it.

"Tell it to someone who believes you."

Nicole looked up.

"We're having a meeting in ten minutes. You can bring your friends if you want."

She turned away and left. Sydney looked at us.

"You guys up for some hell in hell?"

* * *

So, how will the Gods react? Will they even know? You'll be surprised. Vote and Review!


	8. On the Way There

**On the Way There**

Rosa POV

Joe and I followed Sydney down the hall. I glanced around. This place was pretty big. It probably looked like a castle on the outside. I started to wonder where we were going, but my thoughts got interrupted.

"So, Rosa," Sydney said. "to update you on this whole thing. My family thinks that your family is planning some sort of attack on us. They claim that the Aztecs have a new goddess, which I'm guessing is you."

"Well, I haven't heard about any new ones."

"Well, I don't know much about your family, but with my family, that wouldn't mean much."

"Oh, your family would tell you… in twenty years." Joe replied. They laughed. I frowned.

"So, where is this meeting place?" I interrupted before they could say anything else.

"Right here." Sydney said. We stopped. In front of us was a spiral staircase that led upward to a room. We headed up.

We entered the room, and what I saw, shocked me.

* * *

I know it's short and not that good. Sorry! And I'm also sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have most of the next chap typed up already(it's turning out good so far, and it's longer), and LottesBlossom and I have the rest of the story planned out. So, updates shouldn't take too long. Also, I'm done with my TWT writing break! I wrote three nonTWT stories while I was on the break. But I'm back, and I have LOTS of ideas! I'll give the poll another day, so more people can vote. So... Happy 4th of July!, Vote, and REVIEW!!!


	9. Shocking Discoveries

**Shocking Discoveries**

Rosa POV

The first thing I saw was a girl _tied_ to a chair. She looked familiar, but I couldn't quite remember who she was. I knew this though, she was Aztec, and judging by the scars and bruises on her, she had either been fighting, or tortured. Since we were at Draylon, I'd go with the latter. Then, it hit me. I knew her.

Sydney POV

We entered the room. There was a girl sitting in a chair. She had golden blonde hair, deep green eyes that showed numerous emotions, and beautiful fair skin. I thought she looked kinda like Rosa. They sort of had the same face, except for the beauty mark on her left cheek.

She was wearing an interesting brooch too. It was made of gold with some feathered serpents on it, and a clear oval mirror thing. Like when you looked inside, it was made of glass.

At first I thought she was just sitting in the chair. Then, I noticed she was _tied_ to it. She even had a couple scars across her face.

I looked over at my family. Had they really done, what I thought they had done?

"This is low." I growled at the words. I told them this was stupid, to not do it, but do they listen to me? _No_. Ironic that I have more power than any of them, yet they're in charge.

My mom looked at me.

"It was necessary." She said it like it was nothing. I glared at her. "Oh, and thank you for this one." She nodded towards Rosa. "This one wasn't giving us much information."

Rosa gasped and stepped back. She had a look of realization on her face. I guess she knew this chic.

"And anyway," My Mom continued. "we had no idea that you changed your mind about this whole thing."

"I didn't." I replied. "I brought her," I didn't say Rosa's name to protect her. "here to help stop you. I've said it before and I'll say it again. This is because of some past reason you won't tell me about. A reason that's probably stupid. Just like this is stupid. I don't like this. And I won't be a part of it. I'll probably just let her go." I pointed at the girl in the chair. Then, I crossed my arms and glared. The girl in the chair looked at me. I couldn't really figure out her expression though.

"If you do, you'll be grounded forever." My mom said and looked at me like I was toddler throwing a temper tantrum.

"Oh yeah cause that's stopped me before." I rolled my eyes. I noticed Rosa was quiet. Considering she knew this girl, and my family was torturing her, she should be yelling as much as me. Shouldn't she?

* * *

More action soon! Not sure when the next update will be. Oh and for the poll, The Australian Secret won. So, I'll be working on that. The begginning won't be good cause I've had it written for a while, and it might take a while to write cause I really have no idea what to do. O well. Review!


	10. All at Once

**All at Once**

Nicole snapped her fingers.

"Get her." She pointed to Rosa.

Faster than a bullet, everyone attacked. A blinding flash of gold light appeared. In the end, Rosa was on the floor, barely conscious, the girl in the chair had broken free and jumped at Nicole, Sydney had her arms spread apart between them, palms and eyes glowing green, John was standing, his eyes green also, but his hands were by his side, the other gods and goddesses were standing in attacking positions, and Huitzilopochtli had appeared and was glaring.

"Sydney, move." Nicole growled out. Nicole didn't even look at Sydney.

"No." Sydney replied firmly. Nicole grabbed her arm, tightly. Small amounts of green blood slid down Sydney's arm. She winced.

Huitzilopochtli stopped glaring when he saw Rosa. His expression changed to a worried one, then back to an even angrier one.

"What have you done?!" He screamed.

Sydney and John's eyes dimmed and went back to their normal bright blue and green state. Sydney kept her arms spread between Nicole and the girl, and Nicole kept her tight grip on Sydney's arm. All three of them looked like they would kill each other at any minute. Joe looked back and forth between Sydney and Rosa, unsure who to help. He turned and jogged over to Rosa's side. Sydney's expression of hurt was now caused by pain and hurt emotions. Huitzilopochtli glared at them.

"I always knew you Draylonians had it in you. Prepare for the worse."

* * *

**Who hit Rosa? Sydney? John? Why did Joe help Rosa and not Sydney? Who is the girl? What will happen now that the war is official? Review!**


	11. And So It Begins, Sorta

**And So It Begins… Sorta**

Joe looked at Rosa.

"Rosa…"

Nicole and the girl lunged at each other. Sydney struggled to keep them apart. She growled.

"Enough!" Her eyes flashed green and a green blast shot out of her palms. Nicole and the girl flew into the wall. Sydney's eyes kept glowing green, and she kept her palms out, holding Nicole and the girl against the wall. Sydney glared at Huitzilopochtli. "What the hell?! I have been trying to keep everyone here out of war, then you show up and with one sentence, bring chaos!" She let her arms drop to her side. Nicole and the girl slid to the floor.

Huitzilopochtli stared at her. The girl calmly stood up and walked over to his side.

"She's an interesting one." The girl said. Sydney glared at her as her eyes dimmed.

"I'd have to agree, Necahual." He replied.

Joe looked up. "Necahual? Aren't you Rosa's sister?"

Sydney looked at Necahual with curiosity. Necahual nodded.

"Yes. _One_ of them. Necahual isn't my only name though. Fair Rosa and Pale Rose are the ones I'm most referred to as."

Joe looked at Huitzilopochtli. "So, you're her dad then. Huitzilopochtli, right?"

Huitzilopochtli nodded. "Yes."

"That explains a lot." Sydney nodded in agreement.

"Look. You guys are fighting for no reason. I just don't want tons of bloodshed over nothing." Sydney explained.

"Nothing? Is this what your family told you?" Necahual asked.

Sydney looked at her parents. Nicole had gotten up and now stood next to John. They didn't meet her eyes. "_Yeah_." She turned back to Necahual and Huitzilopochtli. "But I'm not stupid. So, I'm guessing there's more to this?" She stood straight and crossed her arms.

"Plenty more. Allow me to explain and maybe you'll think differently about this war." Huitzilopochtli said.

* * *

**So, what is the war about?**

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had school stuff (but I'm not doing any after school activities this year expect a few chior concerts) and I just got back from vacation on Monday. So, yeah, I've been busy. BTW the Mystery Girl edits are just grammical stuff and combining some chaps to make them longer. So, reread it if you want, but it hasn't changed much. (I'm not done with them yet though.) I'm also trying make my story chapters longer. Like a certain number of words per chapter. REVIEW!!!


	12. The War

**The War**

Sydney POV

"Good. I'll be interested to _finally_ know what's going on here." I said as I glared at my parents. They didn't look at me. I sighed and turned back. "Well?" I was _not_ a patient person.

Huitzilopochtli sighed. "Not so long ago, there was a cataclysmic war between the gods."

* * *

*Flashback*

The assassin stealthily crept down the dark corridor. Ever since Draylon declared war on the Aztecs, there had been a lot of work for her kind. She smiled to herself. This would be a job she would enjoy. Sure, they said to not kill her, just bring her back for ransom, but that didn't mean she couldn't _harm_ her. The assassin heard muffled crying. Figures. Of course she would be freaked by the recent events. Not her though, the assassin had been raised since birth to have her emotions be hard as a rock. She rounded the corner and saw her target. Necahual. The assassin smiled and stepped forward. Necahual looked up.

"Oh! It's you!" Necahual smiled as she spoke and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yes, yes. It's me."

"Does this mean you've finally returned home?" The assassin shrugged.

"For now."

"What do you…" Necahual then saw what was behind the assassin's back. Clothe and rope. She gasped. "You, you're working for them." The assassin frowned.

"Yes, yes. I am." Quickly, the assassin grabbed a rock and chucked it at Necahual's head. Necahual fell over, silent. The assassin walked up to her. "It could have been different… sister."

* * *

He put the gem in place. The bracelet flashed red and rose into the air. It stopped and floated, glowing brighter and brighter. John ran into the room and saw the bracelet floating and glowing, with Huitzilopochtli standing underneath, his arms raised in triumph.

"No…" John spoke under his breathe. Huitzilopochtli looked down at him.

"Your too late, John." John frowned and raised his hand. He flicked his wrist and a green blast shot out of his hand. The bracelet crashed to the floor, the gem flying out.

"I don't think so." John smirked. He quickly ran towards the bracelet. Huitzilopochtli saw what he was going for and ran after him. Huitzilopochtli got to the bracelet first and picked it up.

"Ha!" But John ran past him and picked up the red jewel. His hand started to glow green.

Now it was Huitzilopochtli's turn. "No…" The gem exploded. First, a wave of green blasted them back, but a giant red explosion, which caught them both off guard, blasted them back into the wall. When the dust cleared, they were on the ground. John had a smile on his face.

"You bastard." Huitzilopochtli snarled. They sat there, gasping, and listened to the cries of war going on just outside.

*End Flashback*

* * *

"It didn't help that we already had complications going on in our personal lives. _But_…"

"We won." My family and the Aztecs responded at the same time. I looked back and forth between the two.

"We _destroyed_ your gem. You can _never_ have your own dimension now." My father said.

"We still have the bracelet. Yours can never be made with your gem until you get it." Huitzilopochtli replied.

"You didn't even deserve it."

"And you did?" They went back and forth. I rolled my eyes. _God_, it's like watching two preschoolers fight over the last chocolate chip cookie in the box.

"_Enough_. You guys are gods, not preschoolers." They gave me a quizzical look. "Never mind." I looked at my dad. "Why do we need that bracelet so badly anyway? Why can't we just destroy our gem and make things even?"

"Because, if we had our own universe, the possibilities would be endless."

"And what would you do there that you can't do here? In case you forgot, Draylon is on its own little planet."

"Exactly." Huitzilopochtli said. I looked at him.

"And you too. I don't know where your home is at, but I'm sure you don't need your own dimension." They both glared at me.

"You don't understand." They said simultaneously. They went back to glaring at each other. I sighed impatiently.

"Fine. If you two think the only way we can solve this is by having another war, go at it. Don't let me stop you."

"Well then, what do you say? A final war to determine the ultimate winner?" Huitzilopochtli asked. My dad nodded.

"Let's."

* * *

**I have finally updated! YAY! I don't know what it is, but I hit a MAJOR inspiration wave. I wrote a lot! Including the next two chaps of this story. Plus, I'm still feeling inspired (ah the power of music), so I'm no where near done writing yet. Oh, did you notce that this chapter's actually pretty long!? It was 3 pages on word. The next one isn't that long, but the one after that is. :) So, review! and that poll's still on my profile, so if you haven't voted yet, vote! Or, because I'm in a good mood (and did I mention inspired one) feel like telling ideas. So, if you need ideas for anything, I'll be glad to help! Once again, REVIEW!**


	13. Blaming Accusations

**Blaming Accusations**

Sydney and Joe sat in the hallway outside the infirmary. Sydney was massaging her temples, and Joe just sat there, glaring at her. Sydney noticed.

"_What_?" She didn't say it in a nice tone. "I have _enough_ things to think about right now, it's not like I need you to add more to it by glaring at me."

"This is all your fault." Joe said.

"Excuse me?" She looked at him in a disbelieving way.

"You heard me." Joe replied.

"Look, I didn't think they would take me seriously when I told them to go ahead and have a war." Sydney said back.

"That's not what I meant." Joe glared.

"Then what did…" The nurse came out and interrupted her.

"She's awake. One visitor at a time please." She was staring at a clip board and didn't even look at the two of them. She then turned and left. Joe stood up, not looking at Sydney and went in. Sydney glared at the door he just entered. She followed.

* * *

I know it's short. Sorry. But it does get better! Still in that inspirational mood. REVIEW!


	14. Godly Plans

**Godly Plans**

"I thought I told you two, one visitor at a time." She finally looked up from her clip board to see who entered, and saw it was Sydney. "Oh! Miss Myer, I had no idea, I mean I thought it was someone else. I never would have said…" Sydney waved her hand to stop her.

"I get it." Sydney walked down the hall to where Rosa's bed was at. Before she entered she heard Joe and Rosa talking.

"Why are you mad at her?"

"Because she's the one who…" Sydney pushed open the curtain. Joe glared at her.

"I'm not done." He said.

"I can see that." Sydney replied.

"One visitor at a time." Joe meanly said.

"I live here, _and_ I'm a goddess. I have certain privileges." Sydney said. Joe angrily stood up.

"We'll see about that." Joe looked at Rosa. "I'll be back." He stormed down the hall towards the nurse's station.

"What's wrong with him?" Sydney asked Rosa as she turned to look at her.

"He's mad at you." Rosa replied.

"_Me_? Why?" Sydney asked, confused. Rosa shrugged. Sydney shook her head. "Never mind that anyway."

"Man, this whole war thing stinks, and it's all because of that stupid bracelet." Rosa said. Sydney looked at her.

"You heard all that, huh?" Rosa nodded.

"I wasn't unconscious the whole time." Rosa pointed out.

"Well you're right. It's the bracelet's fault." Sydney's head snapped up. "That's it!"

"What is?" Rosa asked. Sydney smirked.

"I think I just figured out a way to end this thing once and for all."

* * *

Joe looked up as Sydney and Rosa walked into the room.

"It's about time," Joe said. Sydney frowned.

"You could've stayed in there," Sydney replied.

"Well, apparently Gods get to see the patient first. _Even_ if someone is already in there," He said.

"If you never left, you could've stayed. They never check the beds," She replied. Joe continued to sit there and glare. Sydney glared back. Rosa looked between the two.

"_But_, we did manage to figure out a way to end the war. We hope," Rosa said, trying to break the tension. Joe looked at her.

"Really?" He asked. Rosa nodded.

"Well, Sydney came up with most of it," She smiled sheepishly. Sydney smirked. Joe looked at her.

"This should be interesting," He sat back and crossed his arms. Sydney frowned.

"_Actually_, it is," Sydney responded stiffly.

"Great. Can't _wait _to here it," Joe said sarcastically. Sydney crossed her arms and sneered.

"Good, cause you have a _very_ important part."

* * *

**Ah, got to love inspiration. REVIEW!**


	15. I'll See You Next Week

**I'll See You Next Week**

"You want me to what?" Joe exclaimed.

"I told you he wouldn't want to do it," Rosa said.

"You also said he'd be the best person for the job," Sydney replied.

"So, let me get this straight, I'm supposed to distract the gods by threatening to destroy The Book, which I don't even have with me, and then you want me to fight them if, and when, they come after me? That's total suicide!" Joe looked back and forth between the two girls who nodded.

"There's not much else you could do. Plus we need the distraction so we can search the place to find the bracelet," Rosa reasoned. Joe looked at her.

"Alright, but only because _Rosa_ thinks it will work," He glared at Sydney as he said it. Sydney rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. As long as you're doing it, I really don't care why." She turned around. "You guys coming? We have a lot to prepare for." Joe and Rosa exchanged looks. They got up and followed her out of the infirmary.

* * *

The wall slid shut.

"Wow. So only the gods and goddesses here know about this place?" Rosa asked in awe as she looked around the small room.

"Yup. This place is for us to plan attacks and things if we were under attack or if we needed to have a meeting in private," Sydney replied as she sat in one of five seats around the circular table. Rosa sat down next to her. Joe remained standing.

"Secretive, but it's a little dark and hard to see don't you think?" Joe cocked an eyebrow at Sydney. She sighed and pointed up. Joe and Rosa both looked up to see what she was pointing at. There was a small lantern hanging from the low ceiling. It was glowing a soft green color.

"That's all the light we have. No windows. And the door's an air-tight wall that only a Time God or Goddess can open. It helps with the secretiveness. Now sit down and shut up. We have work to do." Joe scowled at her and sat down at the opposite end of the table. Sydney rolled her eyes and looked at Rosa. "So what do you know about the place?"

Rosa shrugged. "Not much. I've never been."

"Hmm…" Sydney thought for a moment. "Well then, I'll guess we're gonna need a _long_ distraction to search the _entire_ place." She glanced over at Joe, who was still sulking about the whole situation. At the mention of a long distraction however, Joe looked up.

"What? No way! We all know I'll last five minutes, at most, holding them off." Sydney looked at Rosa.

"Then you're going to have to stay with the Aztecs for a while to try to find out where the bracelet is. When you do, call us and we'll figure out a place to meet. At that point, we can put the plan into action."

Rosa nodded. "Ok, but how am I supposed to get there? They left already, didn't they?"

"No, your dad is still in the meeting room because he wouldn't leave without you. Your sister left to tell the others about the war."

"Really? So, I guess I could just go back now and we can get started. The sooner the better, right?"

Sydney nodded. "Yup."

"Well let's go then!" Rosa stood up and walked towards the wall. She looked back at Sydney. "Uh… could you?" She nodded towards the door. Sydney lifted her palm and faced it towards the door. It glowed a light green as she moved it to the right. The wall opened out into the hallway as she did so. Sydney and Joe stood up as well and together, they all left towards the meeting room.

* * *

"Rosa! Are you alright?" Huitzilopochtli ran up to her as soon as she entered the room. Rosa nodded. He glared at Sydney. "No thanks to you."

Sydney glared and opened her mouth to respond, but Joe interrupted. "If it wasn't for her, Rosa wouldn't be in the hospital in the first place." Sydney nearly kicked him in the gut after he spoke.

"Calm down. I'm fine." Rosa looked at her dad. "I'm ready to leave back to Tenochtitlan." Huitzilopochtli nodded.

"Good." He looked at Sydney with a steel gaze. "I'll see you on the battlefield." He nodded towards Joe. "Good luck boy. If you're staying here, you'll need it." He waved his hand and a bright sliver light flashed. When it faded away, Rosa and Huitzilopochtli were both gone.

* * *

**Finally! I think I kept you guys waiting long enough. So, review and please check out my profile for a special announcement! It's been there for a while, but only two people have responded so, ya... go do that!**


	16. It's Almost Time

**It's Almost Time**

Rosa POV

I looked around. Dang, and I thought Draylon looked nice. I let out a low whistle. This place was made out of gold! Both matched each other in size, but here, I felt… better, more at peace.

"That's the magic of your ancestor's," my father said, guessing my thoughts. I looked at him. "The magic here is the same that's in you. When the two are together, you'll feel… right." He started towards a staircase that led up to a large temple. I quickly followed.

"Woah." I gasped. The view up here was amazing. You could see everything. My father smirked.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He spoke softly with awe. I nodded as I looked around. "Well," He said as he came out of his trance. "let's get started shall we?"

"Um… get started with what?" I asked tentatively.

"Training you for the war."

"Oh, uh…" I paused, this wasn't exactly part of the plan. "Can I see the bracelet first? I want to, uh, know what we're fighting to get, err, to protect."

My father glanced at me. "Very well then, we'll go to the bracelet first, then, to the training field."

* * *

"_How _many lasers?" Joe and Sydney spoke at the same time with the same incredulous look.

"But there's so much more than lasers. There are wild dogs, vipers, and tons of booby traps. Indiana Jones couldn't get past this stuff!" I exclaimed.

We were talking through some sort of magic mist. I didn't really understand how it worked, but apparently all gods and goddesses could make them to talk to anyone, anywhere. I was sitting in my new bedroom. It was plain except for a bed, nightstand, and vanity, but I planned to decorate it soon. The view was amazing. The city looked even more beautiful at sundown. The gold glinted perfectly.

I couldn't tell where Joe and Sydney were, but it looked dark, so I'm guessing they were in some hidden area where no one would be able to spy on our conversation.

Sydney leaned back and sighed. "Well this will make things a bit more interesting."

"Well, yeah, but we have to go through with it. You should've seen what they consider _basic_ training here! I'd hate to see what the wars are like." No way were we backing out now, I wouldn't let innocent people die.

"Calm down, I never said we were quitting. It'll just be a little harder to get what we need, that's all." Sydney looked at me with determined eyes. "We _will_ stop this war."

I glanced at Joe, he had been silent this whole time. "Joe?" He glimpsed up at me when he heard his name.

"I don't know." I stared at him blankly. What? "I'm not sure we should do this anymore. What if you get hurt?" He looked at me with earnest eyes.

"I'll be fine. Getting the bracelet should be the least of our problems. It's whether or not this plan actually works I'm worried about."

"It will. So, when do they plan on attacking?" Sydney asked.

I took a deep breathe. "Tonight."

* * *

Finally! I am SOOOO sorry for the long wait. I've been busy. Anywho, review!


	17. They're Here

**They're Here**

"Are you sure?"John inquired.

Sydney nodded. "Positive."

"How do you know?"

"I have my sources."

"Very well then, if they think they'll have the upper hand tonight, they're wrong. We will have the element of surprise. Round up all the gods, we attack in an hour."

* * *

Sydney POV

Joe and I walked down the hallway. When we talked to Rosa, we had agreed on a plan to tell the Time gods about the Aztecs attack. We knew they'd want to go there instead to fight, which was better for us because the lockdown room, the room where the bracelet was held had instructions for how to destroy the gem and bracelet (not their best design idea), and Rosa would be able to get inside and disable all the alarms they had.

Joe was still grouchy, and I had no idea why, anytime I tried to ask him about it, he just glared at me and stormed off. I sighed, whatever. We had bigger issues to work out.

We entered the meeting room. All the gods had already gathered. I could tell they were eager to get going with this war. Jeez, they were so sadistic.

My father looked at us when we entered. "Ah good, you're here. Now we can leave." My father snapped his fingers and we warped away to war.

We landed in the middle of the empire. I looked around. Woah, Rosa wasn't kidding when she said this place was made of gold. I awed at the sight, though it was short lived. The Aztecs noticed our army and freaked. My dad stood up.

"Attack!" The army lunged at anyone they saw. I quickly grabbed Joe and ran off to find someplace where we could start our plan.

Here we go.

* * *

**Here you go! I finished typing the whole story, so now I can get back to work on my series. And if you think this chap is short, don't worry the next one is 1,225 words long. :) So, review!**


	18. Destroying Time

**Destroying Time**

"If this doesn't work, I swear to god, I will kill you." Joe angrily said. "If I'm not already dead that is."

"Relax. They won't do anything… risky." Sydney replied.

They were standing in the temple, going over the plan one final time.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're too valuable to them. Owner of _The Book_, future warp wiz, they won't risk anything that could do permanent damage."

"Like killing me?"

"Exactly."

Joe sneered at her. "Let's just get this over with so we can all leave and go back to our normal lives, or as normal as life can get for time travelers."

"Fine by me," She paused to look out at the battle going on. She spotted her father and Huitzilopochtli fighting in the center of it all. "Just do something to get their attention, and then start talking about how you're sick of life and then threaten to destroy _The Book_."

"How am I supposed to get their attention?" He looked out at the battle too. "They seem pretty preoccupied."

"Don't know, don't care. Just do it, soon." She raced down the steps of the temple towards the lockdown room.

Joe took a deep breathe, and then screamed as loud as humanly possible.

* * *

Sydney rushed into the lockdown room carrying the gem in her hand. Rosa noticed that her lip was cut and she had a couple of bruises on her arms.

"What happened?" Rosa looked at her.

"It's a battle out there. They tend to get rough if you didn't already know that." Sydney spoke sarcastically with a smirk, but then turned serious. "It's not a pretty sight out there though, so trust me, you're going to want to stay in here for a while."

Rosa grimaced as she pictured of what she could only imagine what was going on out there.

"Are you ready? This won't be easy. They won't just give up this stuff. They will fight. It's what they've been trained for their wholes lives, and their Gods, so that gives them plenty of training time." Sydney asked.

Rosa nodded. "We can't turn back now, we're in too deep. We have to stop this war. The fate of our people depends on it. Who knows how many people have already been killed on the battlefield. Not to mention all the battles of the past as well. This fight has been going on for far too long. This needs to end, now."

Sydney smiled. "You got a lot of spunk girl, you know that?

* * *

John and Huitzilopochtli locked eyes at the same moment. After that whole episode with Joe, they had ended up chasing him to the entrance to the tunnels. They knew where this battle would take them. Huitzilopochtli was the first down, but John was close behind.

"Oh, no, you don't. That bracelet belongs to Draylon!" John shouted.

"We'll see where it ends up in the end." Huitzilopochtli barked back.

The Gods raced neck and neck to the lockdown room where the bracelet was held. They rounded the corner together.

"Sydney! Perfect. Now, just grab the bracelet, and toss me the gem," John pleaded.

"No! Rosa, jump up and grab the gem from her," Huitzilopochtli yelled. Sydney and Rosa looked at each other, and then shook their heads.

"What?" exclaimed the Gods.

"Ah, ah, ah," Sydney smirked. She raised the gem in the air. "These things have been the cause of all the feuds between you two."

"It seems," Rosa joined in, "that the only way to end this war and prevent any others, would be to destroy the bracelet and the gem."

"What?" The Gods bellowed again. Both Sydney and Rosa smirked in response.

"But, but you don't know how. It takes a long and hard magical procedure to destroy either object." Huitzilopochtli proudly stated, crossing his arms.

"Sure we do. The instructions are engraved in ancient writing right over there," Rose pointed to a wall with old symbols on it. "It's easy. I'd hardly call it 'A long and hard magical procedure'. It's just three simple steps. Step one: hold bracelet and gem over eternal flames."

"Ha! The nearest eternal flame is all the way across the city in the temple! You'll never be able to get there without us stealing what's rightfully ours!" John shouted.

"If it's rightfully ours, why do you need to _steal_ it?" Sydney questioned. John looked down, mumbling to himself. "Besides, we're goddesses remember? We can _make_ an eternal flame." She nodded towards Rosa. They opened their hands out flat. A gold flame burst from the center of Rosa's palm, and a green flame appeared in Sydney's. They dangled the gem and bracelet near the embers. "Step two: lay bracelet and gem in the center of the blaze." They dropped the items onto their hands.

"And Step three: repeat Spell of Destruction." Rose smiled smugly. "Which we _do_ know the words to."

"Made long ago to create a realm,

The bracelet and gem now overwhelm,

Placed in eternal flame

Comes the end of their lives claim

The realm became a pawn

And now it is-"

"No!" Both John and Huitzilopochtli interrupted before they could finish, eliminating the bracelet and gem for good.

"No?" Rosa and Sydney mockingly asked at the same time.

"You mean, you _don't_ want us to get rid of your precious little bracelet?" Sydney gave them a fake sympathetic smile as she spoke.

"We will not allow this to happen." Huitzilopochtli firmly said. "There must be some sort of compromise we can agree upon."

"Nope. If we don't destroy the bracelet and gem now, this dispute between you two will never end." Rosa said.

"You are _Gods_.Do you even need these stupid things? Seriously, what's the point in it?" Sydney crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at them.

"The point is, is-" John started.

"Exactly, you can't think of one! This was my point in the beginning!" Sydney shouted at the top of her lungs, everyone in the room was staring at her, silent and still.

"After that little adventure with just had with friend Joe, we don't need this." Huitzilopochtli said.

"Is he alright?" Rosa asked, a concerned look on her face.

"As far as we know." Huitzilopochtli told her.

"Alright, good, but you're fighting a war just because someone has something you don't have. You're acting like two-year-olds!" She nodded towards Rosa. "Let's finish it."

They began again:

"Made long ago to create a realm,

The bracelet and gem now overwhelm,

Placed in eternal flame

Comes the end of their lives claim

The realm became a pawn

And now it is gone."

Rosa and Sydney both screamed and fell back as the bracelet and gem exploded in their hands. John and Huitzilopochtli winced as if they were hurt personally by the two items explosions. The girls stood up and dusted themselves off. The bracelet and gem explosion had done no damage, although they were a little sore from their fall.

"You okay?" Sydney inquired. Rosa nodded in reply.

"You?"

"Yeah."

"What have you done?" John and Huitzilopochtli shrieked.

Sydney rolled her eyes. "Thanks for your sympathy towards us."

"We did what should have been done a long time ago." Rosa stated decisively. "The war is over now. There is nothing to fight for anymore. Now, can we just all go home, please?"

* * *

**Ta da! See, this chapter was pretty long for me. :) One more chapter left! Review!**


	19. Truce

**Truce?**

Joe POV

"So, do we have an agreement?" John asked.

"We will never trust you, but yes, we have an agreement." Huitzilopochtli retorted.

"Don't expect any trust from us either." Nicole responded.

The war had finally ended. Now, we were all standing in the middle of the Aztec empire and the gods were talking out a truce, well, as close of a truce they could have. Our battle had ended surprisingly easy for us, not that I was going to question it or anything.

As soon as the battle had ended Rosa and Sydney ran off to find me. When they did, they had smiles on their faces, which I took to mean we had won. Their dads followed them out. I explained to them what had happened to me, and they told me what happened with them, when I finished, Huitzilopochtli quickly ran to Rosa to double check to make sure she was all right. Sydney checked herself over, whether no one came up to her or she refused their help, I didn't know, nor did I care. I was still pissed at her for what she did. Plus, she was acting all innocent about it, not to mention the fact Rosa seemed to not even care.

"You ok?" Rosa interrupted my thoughts. I looked at her.

"Peachy. War always makes my day."

"Well, yeah, but we won. You should be happy about that."

"Oh don't mind him, he's been all pissy lately for no reason," Sydney spoke as she joined us. I rolled my eyes. There it was, the innocent act again. How could she not feel guilty about it? Rosa glanced at her.

"Hey. Did they settle on a treaty yet?"

"An uneasy one with no trust, but yes, they did."

Rosa smiled. "Awesome." She looked back at me. "Ready to head back to New York?"

"You're not staying with your family?" I asked. I thought for sure she'd want to stay, or at least they would make her or something.

She shook her head. "Don't want to. It'd be too weird to have to readjust my life to this place," She waved her arm out to specify what she meant by 'this place'. "Besides, all my friends are back in New York. My dad never said I'd have to stay, so I'm not."

I smiled. That made me feel better. Way better.

Rosa turned back to Sydney. "So… I'll see you around?"

Sydney nodded and smiled. "Definitely, knowing our parent's we'll probably being seeing each other sooner than we think."

Rosa dipped her head in agreement. "True," She glanced back at the gods. They were glaring at each other, but had no reason to do anything more than that. Which, I had a feeling was the first time in… well, forever. I gazed at Rosa.

"So when are we leaving?"

"I guess now's as good a time as any," She walked up to her dad and gave him a hug goodbye. He seemed sad and upset that she was leaving, but understood why, and made no argument when she left and came back to us. "Ready?"

"Ready," I never wanted to have to come back here again. Ever.

"See ya," She said to Sydney.

"Later," She replied and looked at me. "Are you going to be nice enough to say goodbye to me?"

"Bye," I said curtly.

"Bye," she said back, with a sort of sad look on her face. She wasn't going to get any special treatment from me.

Sydney sighed and snapped her fingers. Green mist wrapped around Rosa and me. In a blink we were gone.

* * *

We landed outside The House of Rock, right when we left. I looked around. Everything seemed to be in order.

"Are we walking home or taking a taxi?" I questioned.

"I'm so tired after that whole ordeal, I think we need to take a taxi."

"Agreed."

We stood up, walked to the street, hailed a taxi, and drove home. One more time disaster averted, for now.

* * *

**Finished! Finally, now I can get back to work on my TWT series, I'm almost done with The Australian Secret and Crossing Worlds shouldn't take that much time to write. I might post a couple Lost Chapters: Draylon too. I've had a lot of inspiration lately, so expect new stuff soon. I don't know when I'll post the sequel to this, but watch for it. Review! Pretty Pretty Please! or no new stories for you!**


End file.
